Fangames/Mods/Fan Works
Finished JOYFUL GAMEPLAY CHANGES AND ADDITIONS MOD A small mod by Prüf for LISA: The Joyful, first discussed in this steam thread. It can be downloaded here. Features: # Buddy Being Able to Combo # Memes # New Pain Mode # Tougher Difficulty # A Boss Rush Mode LISA: THE JOYFUL - ARKANTOS A fan pseudo DLC/expansion to Joyful announced here, It takes place in a new continent called Arkantos with its own story and characters. The latest version can be downloaded here. Features: * 100+ new battles and enemies. * Six new warlords. * New tilesets. * Some new music * Two Endings (separate from the main game’s) * Temporary party members near the end of the game. * Some small gimmicks. LISA: THE OLLIEFUL A joke mod for LISA developed by CoryBaxterJr and announced here, it can be downloaded here. LISA: THE HOPEFUL A fangame created by Taco Salad that can be downloaded here. The trailer was uploaded on March 22nd, as was the game. Based in the setting established by Lisa the Painful creator Dingaling, go on another apocalyptic journey with a band of idiots looking to be the first to find the last living girl. Features: * A whole new part of Olathe to explore with five main acts (Around 4+ hours of gameplay) * A brand new perspective and sweet delicious plot that will keep your attention * Challenging yet fun battles against monsters, mutants, idiots and lovely people * Three main characters with a diverse set of skills and abilities that allow the player to come up with their own tactics and strategies * PAIN MODE for masochists and fun-haters * A main familiar choice that will alter the course of your story, and two main endings In Development LISA: THE TABLETOP LISA: The Tabletopis an adaptation of Dingaling’s LISA trilogy of games in the form of a tabletop Dungeons and Dragons format. It’s unfinished as of now, but it's still very playable in its current state. The game was announced in this tumblr post. Links: * Development * Sample Adventure * Map * Character Design Guide LISA: THE POINTLESS LISA: The Pointless is in equal parts a story about a garbage man trying to run away from the world and the story of that very world he is trying to escape. ☀Disclaimer: Playing LISA: The Painful RPG first is highly advised! This is a hard game and will ask you to make the best of your items, skills and characters. So be warned. The first chapter is fully completed and ready to download, with a potential second chapter coming out in one to two years. Features: * Challenging yet fair combat. * Countless unique and memorable NPCs. * 47 Unique combat encounters. * Barter system. * 3-5 hours of gameplay. * Garbage and violence. * Tons of interesting and distinct maps to explore. * A world rich in story and mysteries. Links: If you have questions, want to follow updates, join the discussion or receive support, try the LISA: The Pointless discord. * Discord * Twitter * Youtube * Wiki AGONY MODE Plans for a pain mode-esque version of LISA: The Pointless began on the game's official Discord channel in February of 2017. Little is known about it other than Fly Minetti is said to be encountered at some point, and that the creator of LISA: The Pointless appears as a boss. LISA: THE BLIGHT LISA: The Blight is an RPG By Swanker made with a different art-style than the Earthbound like pixel art that LISA is known for. The game is made by Swanker, with music being made by Clicky However, the game's very early in development, despite being a year in the making. So there's not much gameplay out there, but he's stated that he will finish it. A Demo was made on the 3/3/2017 but is currently being redone as the game was very bug filled, and due to his friend sneaking in un-needed reaction-image files as a joke. The demo's size, was originally 1.2 Gigabytes large, so unused music will be removed to conserve space. * Discord * Youtube * Gameplay SoundCloud's Below: * Ajin (Musician) * Maoaomao (Musician) * Swanker69 (Musician) * Clicky (Musician) * Joeyperp (Musician) Features: * Unique Enemies and Mutants * Original Music * More Companions * More Status Effects * Drugs * Darkness * (a) Different system of Permadeath * More Gangs LISA: THE REMIX A mod being developed by various community members hosted by Queen-Roger that aims to eventually replace all the tracks in the game with remixed versions. 43 tracks have been remixed at the moment. You can download it here. If anyone wants to offer to remix tracks, or knows someone who could, or just wants to hang out with some cool people, then jump onto the Discord. According to 16bitking on Twitter, it will also feature remade graphics, and a new cutscene. Links: * Download * YouTube * Twitter * Discord * Trailer * Steam Group LISA: THE RADIANT A fangame that's very early in development. The story is planned to follow Buddy's children trying to escape Olathe. The development is able to be viewed on this tumblr blog. LISA: THE HEISTFUL A fangame made by dubleclick44 that's very early in development and is meant to be inspired by Payday 2. Links : - Discord - Youtube LISA: PAIN MODE+ A difficulty and expansion mod being made by Lineder. Features: * An expanded game world with more areas to explore and characters to interact with. * New enemies and rebalanced fights * New party members and songs The soundtrack can be heard here. LISA: THE PAINFUL FANDUB EPISODE 1 A few STRONG MEN. A sea of DIPSHITS and PERVERTS. All whom have one desire: SKIN. This fandub is covering the main story, and we need YOU! This project will be updated as we progress through the game. The project is being made by Joshua Toback, he is an editor, voice actor, writer and director. He is a massive fan of the game, and would like to extend his hand out to you to help him give tribute to it. Find out more here. LISA: THE PAINFUL RPG COMIC A comic detailing a rewrite of the events of LISA: The Painful RPG, can be read for free here. OFFICIAL LIST OF LISA ALTERNATE UNIVERSES A full list of all the fan created AU's of LISA so far, can be found here. Comments with Ideas for AU's can be left on there to be added to the list. LISA: THE HINTFUL REVIVAL MOD A mod by Luke Cuttingham that aims to recreate the general idea of LISA: The Hintful, trailer can be found here. LISA: THE MOURNFUL A fan comic taking place after THE JOYFUL featuring an adult Buddy, and a spectral incarnation of Lisa herself. Written, illustrated, and maintained by Cablinorb. Can be read from the beginning here. LISA: THE MEANINGFUL A Fangame by The Cool Rapper set in the Hood of Olathe, Play as Gerald on his adventure with his friend Carl, discover weird gangs, heartbreak, question the meaning of life... Remember the good times... Beat down weirdos with skull masks, meet perverts, and so much more! The fangame offers an intense challenge if the player plays their cards right Features: * Multiple endings * Challenging gameplay * Memorable characters and enemy's * Hours of fun gameplay * Items equipped show a visible difference * Depressed perverts * Another side of Olathe never seen * Waves * Many choices * Cocaine LISA: THE EXTRAFUL A small mod for LISA: The Painful that adds some things. Trailer can be viewed here. * A Chris Columbo fight. * A new zone with new enemies that are all just based off of good and old friends of YalkYalk. The zone is basically just a big fuck you/love letter to a lot of his friends. * Some new hidden enemies. * Bo strum attacks. * Fly nerfs. * Other party members like Dick are probably going to be buffed, while some like Birdie may be nerfed. * A good ending may be added. If you think this awful mod looks good somehow and would like to help out, then just dm the creator on discord @YalkYalk#5467. LISA: THE DOUBTFUL LISA : The Doubtful '''is a fan game in development by '''Spazbo666 '''or '''Spazbo '''and JC Hammer, using RPG Maker VX Ace. It Takes place in a place far away from Olathe, called Emporia, and it is years since the "take the joy" choice at the end of JOYFUL. and people are '''Doubting '''that there is any hope left for humanity. A new rumor has been going around that there are more girls or another one out there. So Ben, A Middle Aged Man that has no heart, goes on a "Journey" to find the new girl. '''Features: * 3 New Areas * 50+ New Battlers * Multiple Party Member Options * New Gangs * New Tilesets * Original Music & Mashups * Pain Mode and Normal Mode * Original Sprites Spazbo Channel (Updates & Animation Test): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAGkz755kVzluSet7QqvSnQ JC Hammer Channel (Soundtrack): https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWGhv65eOhaQ-bsNUP4_6kA Sunnex System Channel (Soundtrack) https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2fLpgvQdY0HpDwzATgOGxQ if anyone would like to work on the game, the discord link is right here: ☀https://discord.gg/VaRz5dA pm Spazbo or JC HAMMER @Spαzßo#4603 or @The Senator#5456 LISA: THE VENGEFUL LISA: The Vengeful '''is a fan game in development by '''DL-AKyAKy '''using RPG Maker VX Ace. It takes place in Pre-Flash Olathe, following the story of Jordan, Dr.Yado's nephew. As Jordan copes with depression, he goes through a quick series of events, leading to his dad's death. Jordan must '''Avenge '''his dad and find the killer. On the way, he finds numerous gangs and crazy people. '''Features: * 2 New Areas * 60+ New Battlers * Only One Party Member * Tons Of New Gangs * New Tilesets * Music By Taitoki * Original Sprites FARDY: THE BROTHERLY FARDY: The Brotherly '''is a fan-story currently being written by Karen Celedestin on her DeviantArt account (actual fangame creation to be announced). It takes place ten years after deaths of Fardy and Tardy during Brad's massacre of many people, including his friends, father, and Rando's army. When Shardy receives a map to a faraway island named Arseleia, he learns that a lost older brother of his (Gardy) and a woman who survived the White Flash (she died a day before Shardy's arrival) had children who adventured outwards to form new colonies on nearby islands. When Gardy's youngest son, Plardy, sails out to the currently-uninhabited island and disappears, Shardy and Gardy travel there and attempt to rescue him, meeting more groups of family members along the way. Storyline includes: * Over 40 new characters whose names rhyme with the typical naming of a Hernandez family member * An archipelago of nine vast islands * A huge plot twist (it contains info from The Painful, it is advised that you remain familiar with its storyline) * Diabetes * Many new gangs and cults (yes, composed of Hernandez family members despite their blandness) '''LISA; The Clueless LISA; The Clueless is a fangame currently being created by ClockworkCalvin with sprites being done by Garbage and Noltras and music being done by J-Dubbs. It follows the story of two Fishmen attempting to make their way back to the Fishmen village after being taken away in attempt to beat the shit out of humans. Features * Many fish jokes * New areas to explore * A whole 4 party members * Unique enemies and characters * Original music * The ability to see the world through a mutant's eyes. * A world rich in fish and paste Discord Link: https://discord.gg/4ypPfNk Playable Demo: http://www.mediafire.com/file/my4qutub3ahjeyt/LISA%3B+The+Clueless+DEMO+Patch.rar LISA: THE GUILTY LISA: The Guilty is a fangame currently in development by SpaceCommunist. Here's the teaser. The game will center around an old Marty Armstrong, struggling to survive in Olathe and hoping to find a woman within the wasteland. Cancelled LISA: THE SPITEFUL LISA: The Spiteful was a fangame in development by Hunter Trammell (SodaPopHT/Iswallowmoths) with the Game Maker engine. It followed the point-of-view of multiple protagonists and possible antagonists, including a closeted homosexual, before and after several life events. It is unknown if much or any story was developed for LISA the Spiteful, other than a verbose plot-explanation in a reply Iswallowmoths left on his second trailer's video. Here's a screenshot. The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. It was officially canceled here. LISA: THE HINTFUL LISA: The Hintful was a fangame in development by the Hintful team (Caeli Winters and Matthew Appleyard), using RPG Maker VX Ace, and was cancelled on April 11th, 2016. It followed Terry Hintz after being given by Brad to Columbo at the start of the game, but also followed his backstory. The game would aim to explain the events leading up to and during the White Flash. The game would also explore new regions of Olathe, and feature run-ins with many familiar faces, including performing actions that would be crucial to Brad and Buddy's survival in the Painful and the Joyful. The game would've been set before the Painful, running alongside the Painful and the Joyful, and after the Joyful. Dr. Yado would have also play a prominent role. https://www.reddit.com/r/lisathepainfulrpg/comments/46hzh8/lisa_the_hintful_teaser_fan_game/ Terry would have had a mutant little brother who joins the party. His little brother was apparently fed joy from birth in order to create a "super soldier", but it created a baby joy mutant. The game had two main antagonists, one of which is after Terry for his ability to make people kill themselves. At a point in development, about a day before the cancellation was announced, they had posted a video to their YouTube channel saying that The Hintful was a joke, and eventually it was cancelled due to controversy and development apparently growing stale. https://www.reddit.com/r/lisathepainfulrpg/comments/4e99kq/what_happened_with_hintful/d1yjzhy The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. LISA: THE BEAUTIFUL LISA: The Beautiful was a fangame in development by Taitoki, using RPG Maker VX Ace. Here's the teaser. *Video removed, and project officially cancelled as of August 5th, 2016.* It took place in an alternate timeline where, instead of Buddy and Brad hiding away from everyone, Buddy and Brad are on the run from degenerates, perverts, and criminals trying to get their hands on Buddy. While on the run, Brad and Buddy would've encountered quite a few familiar faces, as well as some unfamiliar faces. The majority of the game would've taken place within the fictional area known as Safe Haven, a large but ruined city where survivors go to avoid the pervert war. Brad's only goal is to find a safe place for Buddy... The soundtrack, along with the post about the cancellation can be found here. Trivia * According to Austin Jorgensen, all fan created content is canon. References https://twitter.com/bitbybit16/status/840217565590822912[[Category:Fan Creations]]